Story Arcs
Story Arcs Orion Academy Saga Angel Dream Arc Living on the isolated island of Wintervale ruled by the mysterious Winterthorne, Angela Goldwing learns that she will never be able to travel the world. She meets Kai Wentworth, a student of the infamous Orion Academy. After rescuing her parents from the prisons, Angela flees to Orion with Kai. * Angela Goldwing leaves Wintervale, * Kai Wentworth and Winter are introduced. Orion Academy Arc After meeting Celton Exodus, Angela becomes a member of the First Grade Wizards. She then tries to make usage of her lack of magic power. However as Wintervale makes preparations to retrieve their lost citizen, the First Grade Wizards must protect Kaimo and the academy. * Dallas, Dawn, Laura and Oliver are introduced. * Celton, Joseph and Fern are introduced. School Wizard Tournament Arc The School Wizard Tournament is taking place at the garden city of Rosé, and the Orion Heroes prepare to win the title for Orion Academy for the fifth year in a row. However, the road to the championship will be filled with conspiracy and competitors from all across Magica. * Stephanie and Sandy are introduced * Angela achieves Angel Form Port Canto Arc After the events of the School Wizard Tournament, the threat of Wintervale is higher than ever. The Orion Heroes are given their first mission, to disguise as students in the annexed territory of Port Canto. However for Oliver, a familiar family member waits for his arrival. * Carman is introduced. Graduation Arc 6 months after Port Canto, the First Grade Wizards prepare to graduate and choose their careers for the future. But the competition could not have been harder, as Angela continues her aspirations of being an explorer. * Kane and Buster are introduced Wintervale Saga Ferngulf Arc During the Ferngulf Spring Festival, the country of Wintervale launch their attack on the island. Paired with the Ferngulf Royal Guards, the Orion Heroes prepare to launch a counterattack to reclaim the capital of Salamander Bay. * Stephanie leaves the Magic Union * Fern becomes the queen of Ferngulf Assasins of Ascet Arc Now living at Pandora Hill, Oliver has been kidnapped by a mysterious group. Laura recognising the insignia prepares to launch an attack on a familiar force, the Assassins of Ascet. * Stephanie forms the Magica Shadows * Oliver receives the ‘Sharpshooter’ programming. Sudwest Arc The Wintervale army has launched an attack on the peninsula of Sudwest, a country that houses one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Kaiji the demon hunter. As the Orion Heroes prepare to defend the country, the demon hunter prepares to rise again. * Celton dies * Joseph Exodus leaves the Magic Union * Marie, the queen of angels is introduced Germania Arc Riots and insurgence spreads in the kingdom of Germania, the group known as the Birch Spirits have been stirring up the people to overthrow the Baron kingdom. The Orion Heroes must protect the kingdom from the evil grasp of the evil conspirator, Ellemont Emerald. * Sandy joins the Orion Heroes Ignota Arc The Orion Heroes have been tasked with a mission to retrieve Celton’s amulet, locked on the abandoned continent of Ignota. However as they prepare for their expedition, Oliver sets out to find the family that he lost. In the background, the Mystic 8 will be pulling the strings. * Orion Heroes leaves the Magic Union * Everdale leaves the Magic Union Aquamarine Arc After the events of Ignota, Wave has been kidnapped by the Mystic 8 for defying the Magic Union. The Orion Heroes prepare to storm the ‘Malevolence’ airship and rescue their friend. * Wave joins the Orion Heroes * The Magistrate is formed Magic Union Saga Chalet Valley Arc After the creation of the Magistrate, the Magic Union prepare to gain as much power as possible to extinguish the rebellion. The Orion Heroes travel to Dawn’s hometown, Chalet Valley. As Dawn prepares to inhibit the power of the gods, the Mystic 8 prepare their attack. * Dawn receives the Power of the Gods * Isabella and Kendrick are introduced Valhalla Arc After the Mystic 8’s attack, the Magistrate prepare to attack the home of the Mystic 8, Valhalla. The Orion Heroes are split on the decision, but with the help of Winterthorne who grieves over his loss to Nexus, the Magistrate prepare to make their move. * Valhalla is destroyed * Joseph Exodus is killed * Simona joins the Orion Heroes Baton Prison Arc Directly after the Valhalla attack, Angela has gone missing. Kai and Simona are arrested by the Magic Union and sent to Baton Prison. As they sit in the most guarded prison in the Human Expansion, they band with some unique friends to break out. * Skullingrad joins the Orion Heroes Hunter Valley Arc As Winter, Laura and Sandy search for Kai and Simona, they hear rumours that Kaiji has been wreaking havoc across Hunter Valley, the border between the Human Expansion and the Demon Territory. However to search further, they will need to fight their way. * Harpsonin is introduced Angelton Arc The two groups prepare to engage at Angelton to rescue Angela. The supreme leader of Normandy, Nicholas the III, prepares to destroy the cloud island of Angels to take the power of the Lyre of Heaven. The Magistrate must stop this plan in its tracks. * Angels, Demons and Orcs side with Magistrate. Piet Archipelago Arc The remaining Orion Heroes band with Magica Shadows to stop the presence of the Magic Union in the Piet Archipelago. As the war reaches its 50th year, the Orion Heroes have a massive wall to climb to put an end to this war. * Stephanie and Kane dies * Beastman, Elves side with Magistrate Mystic 7 Saga Return to Orion Academy Arc The Normandy party prepare to depart for the Orion Academy to commemorate Celton’s death. However when they arrive the find the city in ruin as the Malevolence glooms over the city. The Orion Heroes prepare for a fight to the death with the Mystic 7. * Kaiji dies * Neo-Magica is created Neo-Magica Arc After the defeat of the Magistrate at the Orion Academy, Winterthorne grieves over his failure. However, when the Piet party arrive at Eden the group must rush to save Magica before the Mystic 7 arrive. * Magica returns to normal Battle for Magica Arc After returning Magica to its former state, the entire world prepares to make war against the Mystic 7. The Meridian archipelago holds the weapon required to stop the Mystic 7. The battle for Magica starts as all prepare for a fight for freedom. * Laura and Dallas are killed * The Mystic 7 and Magic Union and dissolved